


Leaving Little Lamplight

by Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: DC Wasteland - Freeform, Duncan - Freeform, F/M, Fallout 3 Romance, Fallout 4 Romance, Fallout marriage, Little Lamplight, Littlelamplight, Lucy Littlelamplight, MacCready and Lucy, Robert james MacCready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Jaeger%20Gipsy%20Danger
Summary: A tough little kid with plenty of axes to grind, Robert Joseph MacCready steps outside the only home he's ever known. With nothing more than they can carry and a few caps between them, Lucy and RJ begin their adventure. Try to take something away from him and you'll meet the business end of his sniper rifle. Hurt Lucy and he'll bury one of those axes in your skull.





	

* * *

“Let love and faithfulness never leave you; Bind them around your neck, write them on the tablet of your heart.” Proverbs 3:3

* * *

     Their goodbyes said and backpacks loaded with donations of warm clothes, and food from the other children, RJ and Lucy stood at the exit to Little Lamplight more afraid than they’d been in all the stormy-monsters coming-boogeyman-will-get-you nights, of their short lives. Behind them was the safety of the rock ceilings and the other children. The games, making up Grognak stories around the campfire at night. Teaching the little ones to read and count caps. The excitement when one of them brought in a load of food, a new book or clothes.

     Until yesterday, RJ had been the mayor of Little Lamplight. Until this morning Lucy had been the Mom, fixing everyone’s hurts and drying tears. He already lost the argument about her leaving with him. Almost a year younger, Lucy could stay in Little Lamplight. If he had to leave and of course, he had to leave. It’s not like he hadn’t known that all his life. If he could leave and know she’d be safe, then it wouldn’t be so bad.

     And there's this thing he kept from the others. Hadn’t even told Lucy. Ever since the day, that lady showed up at their gates. The lady with the red hair and blue eyes. The lady who showed no fear of his blustering. She hadn’t been much older than him, but her fearlessness called to him. He couldn’t forget her. Where was she? Was she safe and had she found her father? Restless and bored, the mysterious and pretty red-haired lady, called to him. At night he dreamt about the adventures that waited for him outside Little Lamplight.

     They’d argued about it last night. He swore to come back for her. Lucy reminded him that they’d promised each other a long time ago that they would leave together. That’s when she showed him the scar on her palm where they’d made a blood pact. Now it was morning, and the only way home was forward through the gate.

     Lucy trembled beside him. RJ squeezed the tears out of his eyes and took her hand.

     “We’ll be fine. Okay?”

     To convince himself he was man enough to keep that promise, RJ set down his rusty old pipe rifle and took Lucy into his arms. After a while, her trembling eased, and when she lifted her head from his chest, he kissed her. It kicked him in the chest. When he felt her arms go around his waist, his vision went white. When she pressed herself against him, he closed his fists on her shoulders and pushed her against the wooden gate.

     “Ouch! Let go.” Lucy twisted away from him. “My pack…something is digging into my back.”

     Shame sent a hot flush of color over his pale features. Head down and embarrassed by his actions his couldn’t look her in the eyes. What exactly had he intended? He wasn’t stupid. Some of the other kids hid in the caverns. Everyone knew what was going on and tried to ignore their laughter and the other sounds they made. Always too busy with his job as the mayor, he’d never…Well, he always thought it would be Lucy, and she didn’t seem interested. So he waited.

     They stood quietly for a few minutes, leaning against each other. Then Lucy twined her fingers over RJ’s sweaty palm.

     “Let’s go, Robert. Let’s just go.”

     RJ smiled in spite of his confusion, she was the only one who called him Robert, and he liked that way. Closer to her than any of the other boys, Lucy was his special friend. Over the years, they shared the secrets and dreams of children. It was time to grow up.

     Robert Joseph MacCready pushed open the door and led Lucy into the unfiltered sunlight of the DC Wasteland. He was sixteen years old, and the young lady clinging to his hand was fifteen.


End file.
